


Bobby's Late Night Snack

by blublublah



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blublublah/pseuds/blublublah
Summary: Bobby gets bored and decides he wants to help Jinhwan relax a little.Also he didn’t have dinner yet.*Pure Bobhwan Smut.
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Bobby's Late Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Blame this on twitter for bringing up Jinhwan's ass 25/8:
> 
> Let me introduce you to long ass sentences and too many commas also unbeated;  
> Btw the pace is weird and we switch povs a bit idk what happened there
> 
> Have fun!

Jinhwan was literally just minding his own business when Jiwon decided to interrupt his very important alone time with his phone and a cold bottle of his favorite Soju on this fine Wednesday evening.

Not wanting to be dragged into whatever the younger one wanted from him, he decidedly kept his eyes on his phone screen, scrolling through some old pictures, cleaning out his storage. 

He was exhausted from his studio work and the following workout and also hungry, why did he agree to put himself on that stupid diet again? Jinhwan really only wanted to relax in peace. 

Jiwon didn’t seem to care much about Jinhwan’s after work plans.

Instead the other man flopped down onto the bed, burying his face in the mattress before sighing loudly. Groaning he looked up, looking his friend up and down, a lazy smile on his lips as he took in the dressed down appearance of the oldest.

Jiwon turned onto his side, eyes still fixed on Jinhwan, “You look way better like that”.

Jinhwan thought about not replying because what did the other even mean by that, but in the end, he just hummed, silently scowling to himself. He could feel his own irritation growing with Jiwon continuing to stare at him this shamelessly. 

Usually he didn’t mind the attention but right now he really just couldn’t be bothered to deal with the obnoxious behavior. The stress and exhaustion just adding to his already sour mood, Jinhwan contemplated his options to get rid of the nuisance next to him.

Jiwon didn’t seem to take much notice of the tense atmosphere or he simply just didn’t care. The rapper was used to Jinhwan’s mood swings, knew how to handle the explosive temper of the short man, what buttons to push to get a reaction out of his Hyung.

So instead of taking one of the many hints and leaving the other to sulk in silence, Jiwon did the exact opposite, taking action rather than withdrawing. 

“I’m serious, hyung”, he reached out to tug on Jinhwan’s fluffy hair, the mob messy from the recent shower, “you look so much hotter without all that stuff on your face.” He grinned at the startled yelp before moving out of the way as the eldest apparently finally had enough and blindly threw his arm in Jiwon’s direction, not hitting him even once. 

“Woah”, loud raspy laughter filled the room and Jinhwan couldn’t stop himself from smiling at his friend’s antics.

“You’re dumb.” Jinhwan declared lamely and Jiwon just laughed more before finally settling back down, going back to just staring at the shorter man.

Jinhwan still didn’t look at him. 

After all the years they had spent together, Jiwon would consider himself as a Jinhwan-Specialist. He knew exactly what the elder needed to finally lose some of the tension and the ugly frown sitting on his pretty face. 

Again, he reached out, Jinhwan already moving his head away, only for Jiwon to reach for the others back. His hand a warm and light weight on Jinhwan but not unwelcomed. It was a sweet gesture, better than hairpulling anyways. 

The hand didn’t stay still for long, only waiting for the elder to relax again, before sluggishly stroking his back. It wasn’t quite a massage more like an awkward dragged out petting. All the while Jiwon kept his gaze on Jinhwan’s face, looking for any discomfort or sign of wanting him to stop.

Testing the water, he slowly worked his way down, stopping just above the waistband of Jinhwan’s boxers. Fingers hot and twitchy, waiting to be thrown off or slapped away. 

Nothing happened and Jiwon grinned.

Quickly he let his left hand slip under the thin clothing, the soft skin underneath his fingertips exciting him way more than it probably should. Jinhwan inhaled sharply, his hands twitching around the phone, his body staying still, waiting in anticipation. 

Jiwon lazily moved his thump up and down just above the buttock, taking his time before his fingers finally stroked against the cheeks. Always keeping an eye on Jinhwan’s expression he got a bit bolder, kneading the hot skin with rough fingers. 

The softness always took his breath, getting him riled up and excited in a matter of minutes. He loved it, loved this whole spiel they had going on, loved Jinhwan’s ass.

Scooting the tiniest bit closer, their bodies almost touching, he nudged Jinhwan with his shoulder. 

“You look a bit tense Hyung. Let me take care of you, you had such a long day.” Wearing his signature toothy smile Jiwon’s hand forcefully pushed the unnecessary boxer down, Jinhwan gasping at the sudden action, not expecting such drastic moves.

“Just relax” the younger sing-sang, playfully bringing his hand back down onto the soft cheeks in one forceful slap.

Jinhwan stuttered.

“Jiwon, what?” Before the elder could continue the question, he cut himself off with a choked moan as Jiwon went back to kneading the spot that had been hit. Rough fingers massaging the peachy cheeks lazily but still attentive. Jinhwan had finally torn his gaze from his precious phone, now gripping the little device, eyes screwed together for a moment before fixing Jiwon with a rather furious gaze.

“What- ah, what are you, shit, are you doing?” Unable to keep the little moans down his throat, Jinhwan sounded pissed off and yet already so breathless, Jiwon own cheeks hurt from smiling so much. 

He just winked at the smaller man, his hand wandering even further south. His index finger sliding seemingly over Jinhwan’s entrance by pure accident. 

Jinhwan bucked forwards at the sudden touch, “Fuck, Bo- Bobby-ya”, biting his lip, the elder seemed to be in a battle with himself. Jiwon didn’t mind waiting, letting his hand stroke the squishy cheeks, cupping them and grazing them with his nails.

Too absorbed in the way Jinhwan reacted to his touch, how goosebumps trailed up on his back, little hairs standing up as the sensitive skin was teased. It almost seemed innocent, like Jiwon was merely doing this for scientific reasons, exploring Jinhwan’s body like it was a newly discovered terrain. 

Before he could get too lost in his thoughts, Jiwon turned back onto his side, withdrawing his hand. Jinhwan sighed, maybe out of frustration, maybe out of disappointment, Jiwon didn’t know. He poked the jiggly butt with his finger, watching how skin would wobble before going back to its perfect shape. God he really loved Jinhwan’s butt.

Jinhwan looked at him, their eyes meeting, confusion mixed with irritation meeting excitement mixed with honesty.

The elder fixed him with an intense gaze, “why are you doing this?” Even though his hair was even more messy now, his cheeks colored a very pretty shade of pink, lips plumber than before from all that biting, Jinhwan still managed to look put together, look indifferent as if this whole thing really was just a small nuisance for him.

Jiwon sighed, his smile dropping of his face for a moment. “Don’t you trust me? I really just want to help you release some tension, letting a little lose, you know?” His honesty must have surprised Jinhwan, the man just raising his eyebrows, as if he didn’t believe him.

“Just enjoy it.”

With that he stopped his poking and prodding, instead delivering another slap, this one rougher, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing through the room. Whatever Jinhwan had wanted to reply got replaced by a throaty moan spilling from the abused lips. 

Jiwon quite liked that sound.

Repeating his actions, he aimed a bit lower this time, making sure to really make the most of the slap. Jinhwan reacted the same way, so Jiwon kept hitting the already reddening spot a few more times, spurred on by the little whimpers and moans Jinhwan couldn’t keep down.

What a wonderful melody they had created, Jiwon thought absently, the mixture of the sounds edging him on even more.

“Bob- ah, fuck, Bobby”, the elder barely managed to get any coherent words out and Jiwon shook his head disapprovingly.

“Shush, I told you to relax and enjoy. Hyung, you need to listen to your dongsaeng more.” 

Another slap, rough and disciplining; he stopped, taking a moment to spit in his own hand while admiring the irritated skin, looking more and more like a ripe peach. So soft and bouncy and pink. Jiwon wetted his own lips, eyes fixed on the ass in front of him.

He got back to work, this time going for a gentler route. Cupping Jinhwan’s ass, he smeared his own spit over the sensitive skin, Jinhwan sighing appreciatively. Giving him a second, Jiwon kept his little massage up before reaching back down again, this time really pushing his index finger over Jinhwan’s entrance, the other bucking up into his hand.

“Ah, ah, ah”, the little soft moans reaching Jiwon’s ears now counted to his most favorite sounds in the whole world. Fingertips circling the little hole, applying pressure at all the right places, Jinhwan was a moaning mess next to him.

“Stop teasing, fuck, show some respect for-“, Jiwon grinned at the desperation in in Hyungs voice. Letting one finger slip past the rim, he watched Jinhwan closely, stopping him from finishing his sentence.

“Your wish is my command.” Saluting with his other hand, he wriggled his finger a little bit, Jinhwan moaning so deliciously Jiwon had to restrain himself form shoving his whole hand up Jinhwan’s ass. 

Instead he pulled his finger out, deciding he didn’t want the fun to be over too soon. Jinhwan didn’t appreciate this action at all, huffing and letting his head fall into his pillow.

“Sorry Jinani-hyung but I think I forgot something.” The nickname let Jinhwan perk up, lifting his head and looking at Jiwon in confusion, a few strands falling over his eyes. The other man pointedly ignored him and sat up, moving around on the bed until he was finally seated right in front of the object of his desire. 

Looking down at the plumb butt, Jiwon actually felt giddy. He felt like a little kid on it’s birthday, ready to dig into it’s birthday cake. 

A very jiggly and peachy cake. 

Before his thought could get any more obscure, he brought his focus back to more important matters.

This time using both his hands he massages and stroked the squishy smooth skin for a while, kneading Jinhwan’s buttock and playfully slapping the cheeks to see them bounce. 

Jinhwan actually had sat up too, his upper body turned so he could watch whatever Jiwon was doing down there. Their eyes met and Jiwon grinned at the engrossed look mixed with heated eyes and bruised lips Jinhwan was sporting. 

When he felt satisfied with his little massage, Jiwon’s hands started to wander upwards, his nails scraping over Jinhwan’s back, trying to get rid of the tension. Once the other one was completely lax and just seemed to surrender to Jiwon’s hands, the younger man gripped the slim waist to pull Jinhwan’s ass a bit.

Thanks to their new position Jiwon finally could take a look at Jinhwan’s cock, which was already quite hard from the little play session, even leaking a bit of pre-cum. Seemed like his Hyung really could use this tonight.

One hand staying on the waist, the other one cupped Jinhwan’s balls before lazily grazing over his cock. 

“Fuck, yes.” Jinhwan let his head fall onto his arm, still turned to watch Jiwon, eyes almost slipping shut from the pleasure as Jiwon continued but not quite to not miss anything. The visual obviously adding to Jinhwan’s experience.

But Jiwon wouldn’t be Jiwon if he always did what others expected of him, so he squeezed Jinhwan one last time before bringing his thumps to the back of the ass cheeks in front of him, spreading them a little to see the hole opening up and closing again. It was honestly memorizing.

And Jinhwan wouldn’t be Jinhwan if he just laid there and accepted his fate. No, he whined, cursing before pushing his ass forcefully against Jiwon’s hands to get some friction, to get anything.

“I told you to stop teasing!”

He reminded Jiwon a bit of Junhoe’s dog. All bark no bite. Yapping only until they got what they wanted. And just as cute too. Shaking his head, he focused back his task. Jiwon needed to stop think so much. What was up with him today?

Before Jinhwan could go feral underneath him, Jiwon decided to finally get to his dinner, leaning down, he licked over Jinhwan’s entrance without any hesitation. 

“Jiwon!”

The breathless cry was all Jiwon needed to fully dive into his work. Hands rubbing soothing circles over the slightly trembling thighs, he focused all his attention on working his mouth at the right angle, the right positions. 

Wet sounds mingling with breathy moans, his tongue working steadily on getting Jinhwan all slicked up, little licks to tease, one long draw another of those beautiful helpless whines from his Hyung, the twitching body beneath him keeping him busy whenever Jinhwan would push himself back onto Jiwons tongue, yearning for more. Always more.

“Please, ah, ah fuck, Jiwon” more desperate sounds spilled from the eldest, who had pushed himself back enough to be on his knees, scooting even closer to his friend to get more friction. “I need more, give me-“ his voice gave out, whiny and stretched thin he continued to babble on, encouraging Jiwon to keep going.

Jiwon drew his face away, his hands keeping Jinhwan in position before the man could push them both off the bed. There wasn’t much left of the indifferent man from before, Jiwon thought proudly.

Jinhwan didn’t seem to share his thoughts, instead whipping his head around to snap at the younger one, voice irritated as much as needy, “Get your tongue back on my ass or I swear to god”

“Aish, keep him out of this”, Jiwon scolded Jinhwan playfully, delivering a sharp slap on the pretty ass in front of him. Jinhwan stayed quiet, besides a sharp inhale of air, his body twitching. 

“I don’t know if you deserve my help after all, you don’t seem to take anything I say serious.” Pretending to reconsider his offer of helping the older release some tension, Jiwon absently caressed Jinhwan’s thighs.

So absorbed in his thoughts, he nearly missed the tiny ‘please’,

“What was that?”

Jinhwan huffed, obviously embarrassed, voice just as needy but way less demanding than movements ago, “Please, get your tongue back on my ass.” 

Jiwon couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of this situation. Though he nodded, hands steading the propped-up man on the bed in front of him. “Alright, Jinani, heard you loud and clear.”

Spreading Jinhwan’s leg a little wider, Jiwon leaned down, making sure to really lick all the whole way from the neglected balls to the already wet entrance, sending shivers down Jinhwan’s spine, as the smaller man shuddered from the pure pleasure, moaning lowly.

Letting his tongue prod around the little hole for a bit, licking and smacking a few kisses for good measures on there, Jiwon finally slipped past the rim, Jinhwan’s knees nearly giving out beneath him.

Holding the other man in place he worked his way up into the tight little hole, strong hands drawing lazy patterns on the quivering thighs, wet sloppy sounds mixed with high pitched moans and whines filling the room.

Just focusing on stretching the older man, Jiwon kept his movements simple, working off a combination of licking and tongue fucking. He didn’t actually have that much experience when it came to rimming or any of that, but Jinhwan really loved it when people payed more attention to his ass and could you blame him? With that squishy bubble butt? Jiwon couldn’t, never, he loved that ass too much for that. 

Pulling away to get some more air into his abused lungs, Jiwon sat back, his eyes trailing over the trembling figure in front of him him. Jinhwan’s shirt had slipped down to pool around his shoulders, which were pressed into the mattress, hands clutching the messy sheets, head buried into the soft pillows, swallowing moans whenever Jinhwan felt too overwhelmed to look back at Jiwon. 

What a sight. What a fucking gorgeous sight. Jinhwan was truly the most beautiful like this.

When they both calmed down a bit, still panting but more air filing their lungs, Jinhwan catches his gaze, glassy eyes looking up through thick lashes, pupils blown wide.

“What?” 

God, Jinhwan’s voice sounded so abused and raspy, the low sound making Jiwon’s own pants just a bit tighter. 

“Nothing.” 

His hands brushed over the exposed skin, fingers running over dark spots, bruises from Jiwon’s tight grip.

“You already look way more relaxed.” Jiwon winked at Jinhwan before twisting around, looking for the bottle of lube he had seen earlier. It truly was a blessing that Jinhwan was probably the most prepared member of their group. Always ready to be fucked up. What a great Hyung.

Finding the missing object, squeezing some gel onto his fingers, he smacked his fingers together to warm it up a bit. Though on second thought, he was too impatient for that. 

Instead smearing a bit lube on the skin around Jinhwan’s entrance to get him accustomed to the coldness, Jiwon massaged the area for a bit. 

While his hands were busy, his mouth felt rather lonely so he dipped back down. Starting with little nips just underneath Jinhwan’s left buttock, Jiwon soon switched to little bites, leaving red marks all over the peachy skin. The squishy butt jiggling with every move and nibble.

Teeth grazing over the skin, fingers working on loosening up the tense muscles, Jinhwan rewarded him with more whimpers and sighs. His voice strained, exhaustion as present as arousal. 

“Jiwonnie, please.”

This time it was Jiwon moaning at the nickname, at the sound of Jinhwan’s voice, the hot feeling underneath his fingertips, how all his senses were just Jinhwan Jinhwan Jinhwan.

Deeming his work as accomplished, Jiwon first only slipped his index finger into Jinhwan’s hole, not beating around the bush any longer. His actions were immediately met with approval as the older bucked up against his finger. 

His tongue had done a tremendous job at widening the tight hole and soon enough he was two fingers, knuckle deep into Jinhwan. Still working on getting the older a bit looser, his other hand focused its attention at Jinhwan’s cock, giving it a few sloppy strokes.

The trembling legs slid down, Jinhwan lowering himself back onto the bed when his energy seemed to evaporate the further Jiwon worked his fingers, scissoring and searching for that sweet spot.

He knew he found it when Jinhwan all but cried out, voice breaking as a sob ripped through the smaller man. 

“Ji-Jiwon”

Said man slowly rubbed over the bundle of muscles again, taking his sweet time. 

“Ah-ah yes, fuck, right there”, Jinhwan pushed himself back against Jiwon’s fingers, the action almost violent with how much vigor he pressed his ass up. “More, please, please, more.” Jinhwan continued his babbling though the pillow swallowed most of his incoherent speech. 

Jiwon almost didn’t want to move, much rather just watching Jinhwan fuck himself on Jiwon’s fingers but he knew the older man was too exhausted to keep it up for much longer. Pulling his fingers out, ignoring the angry groan from Jinhwan, Jiwon added more lube onto his fingers.

Feeling ready for the great finale, he slammed three fingers back into the heat, easily finding Jinhwan’s prostate again, just brushing against it before pulling out again and roughly pushing his fingers back it, again and again and again. Fast and hard. 

Jinhwan was in heaven, his hands clutching and un-clutching, body shivering from the pleasure, every muscle twitching, his whole body seemed to be on fire, the hot feeling spreading through his body with such intensity he was outright sobbing into his now wet pillow. 

He couldn’t talk anymore, only few syllables mixing with his moans and whimpers, spilling from his lips. Sweat, tears and saliva dripping from his chin, he was too caught up to care about any of that. 

Jiwon really wished he had his phone on him. But then again, he was never a possessive person but maybe this sight really only belonged to him. This Jinhwan right here was his. Only his.

“Jiwon. Jiwon. Ah, Jiwon.” Hearing Jinhwan call his name almost made him cream his own pants, this was too much, even for him. The tiny, broken voice still held so much admiration, love; Jiwon had to finish this, he couldn’t take it any longer.

Flicking his wrists, Jiwon added more pressure, making sure to always hit the right spot, making sure Jinhwan was seeing stars every time, making sure his Hyung could finally release all the pent-up tension.

One hand busy with fucking the tight little hole, the other one added more stimulation by wriggle underneath Jinhwan’s crotch to cup his balls, fingers reaching to graze the neglected cock. 

This seemed to do the trick. A few more precise brushes against his prostate and Jinhwan’s hips stuttered forward, cumming with Jiwon’s name on his lips, eyes screwed shut, body trembling. Jiwon didn’t let up, fucking the elder through his orgasm until he deemed his work to be done.

“See, Jinani-Hyung, all you had to do was listen to me.” Grinning Jiwon gave Jinhwan’s ass one last slap before finally taking care of his own ignored dick. 

Jinhwan didn’t move or reply, not that Jiwon expected him to, the older man still spread out, breathing heavy and needed more time to regain any kind of composure.

Jiwon didn’t mind, he just replayed the whole scene in his head, quickly bringing himself closer to the edge, panting just as hard as his lover. 

“Fuck, fuck, ah, Jinani” A few more tugs and Jiwon shooting his load all over the peachy ass in front of him, painting the bruised and reddening skin with white blotches. God, he really loved this ass.

Jiwon sat back. Breathing hard, his own legs cramping from the sitting in the same position for too long. One hand brushing his hair out of his face, wiping the sweat of his face before cleaning his hand on Jinhwan’s sheets, Jiwon looked over his work.

It seemed like Jinhwan was finally back with him. The man turned slightly, tired eyes staring at him, still twinkling with their admiration and mischief. Jiwon grinned, opening his arms, as if to present his work to the elder and Jinhwan rolled his eyes, huffing in exasperation. 

When Jinhwan spoke his voice sounded rough, so scratchy and yet more composed that Jiwon would have expected, “You really are dumb.” Jiwon frowned, pouting a bit before Jinhwan continued.

“But thank you”, smiling fondly at the younger one, Jinhwan yawned, letting his head fall back into the pillow but keeping his eyes on Jiwon, “now clean this mess up.”

Jiwon held up his hands, standing up and groaning as his legs protested. Reaching over to get the roll of toilet paper, he sloppily cleaned himself before wiping Jinhwan’s ass clean again. Eying the abused skin and dark bruises he sighed, he should have brought some ointment. 

Jiwon winced, his voice heavy with guilt “you’re gonna’ be so sore tomorrow.” 

Jinhwan just shushed him, reaching out with his hand waiting for Jiwon to join him on his bed. “I’m sure I have something useful laying around somewhere, now come here and cuddle me.”

Not needing to be asked twice, Jiwon moved to lay beside the shorter man, letting him curl into Jiwon’s chest, eyes already dropping. “So demanding”, he teased with no bite, his hands gradually brushing through the messy hair, massaging Jinhwan’s scalp, being rewarded with a lovely moan.

They laid in silence before Jinhwan moved again, turning to look up at Jiwon, who couldn’t take his eyes of the man next to him. 

“Kiss me?”

Absently nodding, Jiwon leaned down, connecting their lips in a sloppy, lazy kiss. Tongues teasing, teeth grazing, without much heat they kissed, the intimacy tugging at Jiwon’s heart. 

He may loved Jinhwan’s ass but nothing could compare to what he felt for it’s owner.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss my favorite little bubble butt, Jinhwan if you out there this one's for you
> 
> Also I listened to ‘Juicy’ for like 3h writing this
> 
> As always kudos and comments are very much appreciated  
> Find me on tw @ikonnotanymore 😊


End file.
